Agira
is a brave dinosaur/ceratopcian-like kaiju from the TV series, Ultraseven. Agira appeared in Episodes 32 and 46. This monster is one of Ultra Seven's Capsule Monsters. Subtitle: Stats *Height: micro ~ 45 m *Weight: 0 ~ 12,000 t *Origin: Planet Animal, Nebula M78 History Ultraseven ' ' The third of the three Capsule Monsters used by Ultra Seven, Agira was an imitation of a giant life form from Planet Animal. Agira made his debut appearance fighting against the monster Riggah as Dan could not transform at the time and the Ultra Garrison could not damage him. Agira managed to do well against the monster for the first half of the battle, but Riggah's tail proved to be too much for Agira to handle. As a result, Dan called Agira back before anymore harm could be done and went on to defeat Riggah himself as Ultra Seven. Agira was used again against the Alien Salome's weapon, the Ultraseven Robot. However, there was nothing much that Agira could do and was easily beat down by the robot and thrown into a valley until the real Ultra Seven showed up to do battle against the fake. Since then, Agira would be greatly remembered by his master as a heroic monster. Trivia *Agira had 2 different roars in both of his appearances. His first roar was a slightly sped up roar of the Toho Monster, Rodan. His second (and current) roar was a sped up Zambolar roar. *Originally, Windam was supposed to fight Riggah (whom also originally was intended to be Pagos,) but Tsuburaya instead wanted to introduce a new capsule monster in hopes of improving the show's ratings at the time. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Agira reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. When the monsters, Dorako, Bemstar, and Salamandora were unleashed by Alien Shaplay to ambush the remaining Ultra Brothers. They were met by surprise by Dan's Capsule Monsters Windam, Miclas, and Agira. Agira fought Dorako. After Rei and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's host) were rescued, Agira tossed Dorako up in the air and destroyed him by stabbing him with his horn. Trivia *In the original screenplay, Agira was originally suppose to battle Salamandora. Powers and Weapons *Abnormal Speed: Although unseen in any of Agira's appearances, most official sources documented him to be much faster than other equal sized monsters. *Horn: Agira uses the horn on his head to great effect. Other Media Ultra Fight Agira reappeared in several episodes in Ultra Fight. In this series, Agira fought Woo and Alien Godola. Trivia *In this series, Agira's appearance is more slender than his usual bulkier appearance, this is most likely due to both the low budget of the series (this flaw also existed with the other monsters that appeared in the series,) as well as a sign of the original suit's deterioration with age. Also unlike his original appearance, Agira has several white stripes that covers his body and is given fangs, which he lacked in his original appearance. Agira is also seen with his head aimed at the sky while he charges forward. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Capsule Monsters Category:Allies Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraseven's capsule monsters Category:Monsters